Saw Red
by Takiasmuse
Summary: AU - Takes place during the time where L is already dead and Light is battling against "N" to win once and for all. Misa stumbles onto something she does not like to see and seeks revenge by getting help from a man called BB. Dark Fic. Misa x BB.
1. Betrayal

**Author's Note: This story was something that brewed in my mind. I have no idea where it will take me as I normally like to stick to fluffy storylines but this surely will lead to nothing of the sort. If you like a good sick twisted story line, you're in the right place. If not, then maybe you should read one of my other stories. **

**Also before I get this in a review, I know that Misa and BB would never happen and did not even meet in the manga or animation. I am merely putting them together because of certain interactions between them in my other stories. So yes, I am aware of this fact. **

**Warning: Content contains cursing, mature and dark themes. **

**Parings: Misa X BB  
**

**Summary: AU- Takes place during the time where L is already dead and Light is battling against Near to win once and for all. Misa stumbles upon something she does not like and takes a turn for the worst. A Tale where Misa wants nothing but revenge and would even go as far as asking BB to help her in completing it. Watch Misa's descent into madness as she finds herself in a worst hell she could ever image before with her time when she was with Light.**

**XXX**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; the story itself was inspired by the song, "Saw Red," By Sublime Acoustic Version.**_

**XXX**

**Saw Red**

**Chapter 1****: Betrayal**

**XXX**

The day L Lawliet died, Amane Misa was cheering in joy because that mean Light-kun would be with her for now on with no distractions keeping her from her beloved. However those thoughts merely became lies as Misa found Light distancing himself more and more from her. Rem was gone and Light had taken away her Death Note leaving her powerless.

At first he said he was taking it because he wanted to see her as a normal house wife as he went off to work but those days where he came home so late, Misa couldn't help but be suspicious. Misa hated the fact that she had to snoop on her own beloved boyfriend but when she caught sight of him meeting up with Kiyomi Takada something inside Misa snapped.

They were much too close for an average chit-chat. Misa hated the way he pulled Takada into his chest as Light-kun never did that with her. She would always have to pull him to her. Misa's nails began to dig into the wall upon realizing perhaps she was merely a tool in all this and now that Rem was gone, Misa was nothing but some woman who would served as Light's personal maid.

If Misa was still the young girl she once was then this would have just turned into a scenario where Misa would have turned tail and run home to cry with her parents or Rem or even that damned Ryuzaki to comfort but now times have changed. All those people were gone, nothing more than past memories of wonderful times where Misa lived in a world full of pretense dreams.

There was one thing that sparked in her brain now, revenge, and she wanted it badly. She already avenged her parents for serving under Kira for so long, but surely they would understand her demands on needing to avenge her fallen friends. Certainly they would comprehend her raging broken heart that had become shattered into pieces by a certain man known as Yagami, Light.

Misa was left with an option, she could just locate this, 'N' fellow that rivaled L in pissing off Light and just reveal the truth about Light-kun but then she would be in trouble too, right? Misa previously would have loved to plummet in her career for Light-kun sake but this would be unacceptable as it wouldn't help in the least bit.

Now Misa could always just kill Light-kun. Of course, she couldn't with the Death Note since he had hers, but Misa wasn't just about to give up. There were other ways of killing people, you know. While it's true Misa would never have the guts to actually kill anyone with a gun but that didn't mean she couldn't get someone else to do it.

However…A gun could be not enough. A gun would be quick and painless. One shot through the heart and Light-kun was no more. Misa didn't like this. She wanted him to feel the extent of her anger; she required that he needed to feel her pain. Misa wanted Light to experience hell before he even got the chance to visit it himself because to her, hell was heaven compared to living in this world.

Misa needed a professional. Someone much more dangerous than Light, and someone on the same intelligence level as L, but was there really such a person? If there was, Misa was determined to find out.

Her head practically snapped up from making dinner as she heard the sound of the front door to her apartment building. Light was home and of course he wasn't going to address her until she set food in front of his presence and then only then would her grunt a thank you for the meal. Or at least Misa always thought it was a thank you, there were no real words involved so sometimes to keep her own insanity she made up what each grunt meant.

Misa scooped out some of the soup out of the pot and placed a spoon in it as she always did. She wiped the side to make it presentable; Misa didn't want Light to suspect her. There wouldn't be any reason to anyways if he always just thought of her as a stupid, annoying, little girl that he could just wind up and play with whenever he wanted to. Easy now, she couldn't let her emotions ruin this little charade.

She approached him with her smile wide, and her voice bubbling out a squeal as she greeted him as her lovable, and huggable Light-kun. How she would miss him and certainly die without him. Misa was certainly laughing bitterly inside her mind, as she set the food in front of him and warned him with a slight peck on the cheek that it was hot. He of course simply waved her away with that damned grunt. Misa had a hard time keeping calm, as her lip twitched angrily but she said nothing pulling away and turning heel, red eyes hiding behind her blonde bangs as she did so.

Misa paused at the doorway, and turned back to him once more with a soft smile and friendly shining orbs.

"I love you, Light-kun." She giggled and he simply waved back at her with another half-assed response.

"Yeah it's great to see you too Misa." Again he wasn't even listening to her too busy possibly thinking of that bitch Takada who was probably just another tool he could use upon reaching to the top, Misa was sure. While she was extremely pissed at the woman for interfering in her relationship, for once, Misa actually pitied Takada because in the same twisted irony Kiyomi was in the same loophole as she was.

Now with Light-kun dealt with Misa could easily take her next course of actions against Light's will. Sure there was always the fear of Ryuk watching her every moment but Misa concluded if Ryuk did suspect her traitorous actions why would he spoil the fun of what would happen next? Misa gathered her things and prepped for the countdown to begin.

This wasn't the first day she had been planning this whole scheme. It had been months back when she first started to feel unappreciated but Misa never had the guts to challenge her precious Light-kun or perhaps she was waiting for the moment where he would least expect her to do something so stupid. For once Misa was grateful for L's existence. If it wasn't for his successors seeking revenge on their fallen master than Misa would have never been able to sneak past Light undetected.

Yes, the clock was certainly ticking now.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one—

"Misa, your stupid phone is ringing!" Light called in annoyance as she too heard the sound of her cellular playing that melody she usual had only for work calls. Misa had finished the "touches" up on her hair to make it look as if she was rushed. She began running through the hallway and then into the kitchen pausing right where Light was sitting at the table and began to pretend to dart her head around as if she didn't know where it was.

"Oh no, Misa-Misa can't find her phone and she knew her boss wanted her to come early but she didn't remember where to go! Misa-Misa is so careless sometimes!" She whined and headed over to the sofas to look under the pillows knowing well it wasn't even there. Misa heard Light growl in annoyance, surely she was interrupting his plans to eliminate this N fellow and surely he was thinking how much of an idiot she was when she really wasn't.

"Misa," Light began his voice filled with irritation, "Can you really be so idiotic?"He questioned and Misa pouted as she headed to look behind the television.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, Misa Misa promises this is the last time, she swears it."

"That's what you said last time as well." He gritted out, and she heard him get up out of his chair. "And I bet like last time, it's in the same exact place." Misa stopped her movements once hearing Light stomp over to the desk and sure enough on top of the table was her cell phone. "You're so dense. This is the last time I'll help you. Next time you can be late and get fired for all I care." He commented as he picked up her phone and threw it over to her. Misa caught it and looked down at her phone with a flustered sorry and he merely grunted heading back to his seat and returning to his notes. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to be done."

Misa winced slightly. Although she hated him so much a part of her still secretly had feelings for him so when he yelled at her she continued to react in the way she always did. It was a weakness that Misa would never forgive herself for.

For two minutes Misa pretended to have a fight with her boss over the phone, and two which she knew Light couldn't take her voice anymore as he stood up and shut the door to her room behind him. The room which he claimed was theirs but was now his instead of rightfully being hers.

In the end Misa, shut off her phone and placed it inside her purse with a smile placed on her lips.

"Light-kun, Misa-Misa needs to go, Misa-Misa is so sorry but she'll be back soon!" She waited, and like usual there was no response. It was then and only then Misa knew she was able to leave with a clear conscious. She was able to make her way through the files and files of people walking around outside until she reached her destination.

People would think she was being irrational. Light would plain call it stupidity but with the information gathered from previous nights before Misa now stood in front of a building which would be very unwelcomed by her presence.

This building had a great deal of history behind it, a history Misa was only a part of due to the simple fact of the name on this single torn piece of paper in her name. The name was that of a very well known and once prestigious detective by the name of L Lawliet and yes the very one that her "precious" Light-kun hated the most.

If there was truly anyone who could defeat Light and make him pay for all the sins he had brought upon her, the answers were surely here, but how she would get her answers, Misa wouldn't know but there was one way to find out.

And all it took was a simple knock on the door.

A knock that changed everyone's perceptions about a certain blonde haired model they had once known to be the bubbling, idiotic, Amane Misa.

**XXX**

**T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D**

**XXX**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, if you like it or hate it please review. I will not be offended. I just wanted to write something some of which people would call a, "crack paring," I guess. **

**Anyways, I know for a fact that both of my other stories are coming to an end soon and I just wanted to show people what I was going to be working on next.**

**Always a pleasure,**

**Takiasmuse.**


	2. Misa the Shredder

**School is finally done and now I have to wait for my college application to be accepted – crossing fingers. Have fun with your update!**

**Warning: Dark themes ahead.**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note – SEE first page for other disclaims.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: Misa the Shredder **

**XXX**

Surprise – surprise – the person who opened the door with a gentle smile on their face had completely drained all color on his face by the next few seconds as soon as he caught a glance at her.

"Amane, Misa," the elderly man dragged out still agape at the idol being at his doorsteps – the very idol from a certain late detective's notes as who exactly was to the 2nd Kira.

Misa countered that tension with a bright bubbling hello as she waved one hand up at him giggling. The creases in the man's forehead seemed to vanish away then as his suspicions dropped away in an instant to her act – or so she assumed for the time being. "T-to what does a place like this owe to a most r-recognized idol such as yourself?"

"Well," Misa began poking at her cheek, "Misa-Misa just came to have a little bitty chit-chat with the man who grew up alongside of a certain detective named L Lawliet." The elder man swallowed heavily and fumbled the door knob in his hands.

"S-Sorry but Watari-san is no longer—"

"We both know Misa-Misa isn't talking about Watari-san," Misa snapped sharply and then proceeded to smiling innocently. "Because he died the same day as L Lawliet, did he not? Misa-Misa isn't too sure; she only remembers what she saw on the news that day." Misa bonked the side of her head. "She's _so_ stupid like that, don't you think so?"

"Well no—"

"Misa's boyfriend also pushes such mean words on Misa-Misa. They are _such _hurtful words that she can't take it anymore. " The elderly man steps away as she takes a step forward and now is half way into the doorway. "Misa wants to make Lawliet happy. She wants to put a stop to Kira once and for all."

By now the man is baffled – lost in his own state of mind. He is old— worn out –mind cannot keep up with her and she is winning this tiresome battle.

Misa will get her answers because she like L is justice but not similar to L because she will not die – not as long as her precious Light-kun still draws breathe in this forsaken world she once called home.

"Roger – what is taking you so—"The voice pauses and Misa darts her head to her right only to catch herself before letting out a scream upon seeing red hair instead of black. A small – insignificant scare because L Lawliet is still rightfully dead.

It was just more over the fact this kid just reminded her of L. Maybe it was the way he spoke – it had that same monotone attitude she had hated the most when she was still so deeply influenced by Light-kun's wishes. "_You_ – what are _you_ doing here?"

A smirk so this boy did have his own voice after all – such venom – L would have never sounded like that on any occasion.

"Misa is simply visiting an old friend." She replied calmly because in a sense it was the truth. She did tell Lawliet at some point that she was his friend so it wasn't like she was lying or anything.

"Then should I redirect you to _his_ grave?" The red head sneered out.

Touché and with this kind of attitude maybe Misa concluded he was the "N" that was up and about now because he earned that annoyance twitch in the back of her head that L used to give her.

"The self proclaimed 'N' Misa-Misa assumes." Misa said as she dared to enter through the front door and then turn her body to meet what it appeared to be as an apprentice for L under – her eyes darted back to the elderly man – Roger's care?

"Good guess – but no – not even close." Misa let out a small 'humph.'

"You have Misa's apologies because she can see just by your scorn that there is no way you could walk in L's footsteps – now is there?"

It was then with all that pushing and shoving that she made this boy crack. His fist nearly impacted her face had it not been for the elderly man who came to her rescue – in a surprisingly twist.

To be saved by an elderly man of all things how distasteful – Misa rather she be knocked across the side of the room – it would have been nothing new compared to the things Light did to her during his explosive rages.

"Matt calm yourself down – you –know better than to be so rude to our guests." Roger told him and Misa mimicked his words to the redhead silently just to watch his facial expression continue to react so wildly at her pokes and prods.

"Guests – You're joking right? There's no way this type of person is a guest!"

"That's not nice," Misa pouted, "Misa-Misa is just wants to be friends in such rough times."

"Like hell you are." The red headed – Matt— replied as he began to light a cigarette and smoke it right before Roger and her eyes.

"What's all the commotion about?" Another voice questioned as Misa heard more footsteps coming from around the corner. A blonde haired boy poked out and stared blankly at her with an 'o' shaped expression just like L would do whenever he was stunned. Misa found herself stifling a laugh – they were _all_ little versions of L.

"What is this place – a school for breeding mini Ls?" When no one answered, she knew she had hit the marker right on the head. Oh Light-kun would have a _fit_ at hearing this. She wondered if he'd get a heart attack – wouldn't that be ironic? "Don't worry Misa won't tell, it will be Misa-Misa's little secret with L-san's friends." She said, placing her right index finger to her lips and smiled. "So relax."

She turned away from the newcomers and continued her pursuit for victory versus Roger's nervous glances. "Anyways considering what this place really is for – she needs help locating someone who can help her defeat Kira but this person needs to be really smart like him and enough to scare the living daylights out of Kira just like L did before his unforgiving death. Misa presumes Roger-san can do this for her since he has kids like _these _running about."

"Roger don't you dare tell her anything – what we should be doing is making her suffer – I'll get my gun and we can finally rid ourselves of one Kira in this world for L's sake and ours!"

"Eh—?" Misa exclaimed upon hearing this sudden self-righteous act to put an end to her "cruel and horrid" methods that defined her as being the 2nd Kira. Misa smiled sweetly at him. In her head all she could think about was on what an emotional boy the blonde turned out to be. He was the polar opposite of L even though having his looks. In fact this boy was almost identical to her mood swings and once again it was all so very amusing. "Why would you kill Misa-Misa? Don't you know – you could go to jail for such hasty actions. If L-san is your mentor – he'd never want that. Plus if Misa was to die so wrongly in a place like this the government officials would have quite a fit at losing their favorite Misa-Misa. This building wouldn't last very long and the others wouldn't be able to be on big happy family anymore – would they? Do you really want to risk doing all that?"

"Mello she's right – don't do anything stupid." The red head – Matt – was it – told the blonde – Mello.

Matt- Mello.

Marshmallow – Misa snickered.

"Your one to talk – I bet you already tried to hit her." Mello shot back and the bickering began. Such a silly family this was turning out to be and Misa always thought L was all alone – how nice maybe she could pity him less now.

"So," Misa interrupted, "Roger-san, can Roger-san help Misa-Misa or will she have to do something _drastic _to make him help her?" Matt was ready to counter this little speech but her loud – irritating – voice rang out over his. "Misa is a very rich girl – she can make things happen that could destroy Watari-san's very wishes as well as L's and being such a fan of L – Roger-san wouldn't want that would he?"

"B," Roger began despite the two boys demanding that he do no such thing and yet that elderly man shut his eyes tightly ignoring their cries. "The man you're looking for is named BB also known as Beyond Birthday."

"And this man can help Misa?"

"Well – he is clinically insane so—"

"Good. Where can she find BB-kun?"

"I don't know. No one does – he vanished from the public once Kira appeared."

"Is he dead?"

"No – BB _doesn't_ die – he always finds a way to come back. _Always_ and never leaves us alone."

"How will Misa know it's him when she finds him?"

"You'll know…." Misa smiled and so she could ease their minds she let them have their relieving sighs as she finally took her leave without a single goodbye.

Only one thing was on her mind then – BB – where oh where, could he possibly be? She licked her lips, she already knew what to do to get him out of hiding – it was only a matter of sneaking around Light-kun now.

Funny how things seemed to turn on her favor the day she walked L's path.

What a joke…

XXX

"Light-kun, Misa-Misa has returned!" Misa announced upon entering her apartment building. She expected to find him gone but instead he was sitting in the living room looking as if he was waiting for her to come home.

"Where exactly did you go Misa?" He shot out, "I called your work because I needed you to do a task for me and yet they said they never called you in. So where did you go?"

Misa beamed at him, and lifted her hands up now revealing she was carrying a giant plastic bag. "You went shopping?" He asked, sounding more and more aggravated than ever before. Misa ignored his – mood swing- and placed the bag on the table letting him peel the bag open to see her little gift she had prepared knowing well to prepare a counter measurement if Light-kun had discovered her lie. There was a reason she picked this day of all days to do it.

"Why did you buy a birthday cake Misa?" He asked and Misa turned to head into the kitchen revealing she had retrieved a knife and a plastic plate for his own enjoyment.

"Light-kun didn't even read it! Honestly he's so mean to her lately." Misa pouted, as she set the knife delicately into Light-kun's questioning opened right hand and then settled the plate in his lap.

"It's not even my birthday." Light gritted out as he turned to read Misa-Misa's stupid message she had left in the cake. "Happy Birthday…_**Lawliet**_… _**Misa – JUST – what – the – HELL – is – this?!"**_

"Well is today not the day of the anniversary of L's death?" Misa asked innocently despite her fear of Light-kun's balled up shaking hands.

He paused.

"Anniversary of L's death?" He echoed, and Misa purred.

"Oh yes Light-kun, the day you finally beat L." She added, stroking his ego as she didn't waste any to push the plate off Light's lap and instead take its place instead to get a free ride. "They day you made Misa-Misa so happy." She whispered, dipping her head and proceeding to pressing her lips softly against his firm neck side. The knife was dropped out of Light's hand in a second and once again Misa had sneaked by Light-kun undetected.

All she had to do was rinse and repeat and hey on the bright side – Misa finally got to have her second round with Light-kun so it wasn't a complete loss and utter loss.

Once this was all said and done there was one thing left to do before really starting her rebellion.

Dispose of the _cake_…

That made her actually _smile…_

Like he _always_ did when he was still _alive._

_That stupid__** detective.**_

_Why did she end up __**loving**__ him?_

And _yet –_

_**Why**_ did she continue to mock him in such ways?

Maybe she was angry with him for failing.

Maybe because of his idiocy – he managed to get Rem killed.

Maybe that's why she was glad she would never have to see his stupid face ever again.

She would never have to see L's or Light's face ever again and that made her truly smile.

The day she finally saw red.

**XXX**

**T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D**

**XXX**

**Dark fan fictions are just so fun to write and how horrifyingly wonderful this story has made me. I wonder if I'm truly sane? LOL**

**Horror is such an awesome genre. God – it's a stress remover for sure - anyways _do_ take care!  
**


End file.
